


If That's Okay With You...

by babypyro



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypyro/pseuds/babypyro
Summary: You have car problems and Dan drives you home. He can't help but to ask you about your aloof husband...





	If That's Okay With You...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've decided to publish. Feedback please! Thank you!

You try to turn over your car one last time, praying that it will finally work. Not to your surprise, your car sputters and nothing else like it did about ten times before. You take the key out of the ignition and hit your head on the steering wheel and let out one huge sigh of frustration. After a few seconds, you hop out of the car and shout to Barry to cut the engine of his car. You walk over to the hood of your car and start unhook the cables. "Its not working, I'll probably need a new battery," you explain to Barry as he walks over to collect his jumper cables. You slam the hood of you car in an attempt to let out your anger a little bit. You were pretty ticked off considering that you just got this car, used. You pull yourself together enough to thank Barry for his help.

"No problem, it happens." Barry replied. 

"Hey, party in the parking lot!" someone shouted, and you looked over at whoever dared to make light of your shitty situation right now. It was none other than Dan Avidan. He made his way over to where you and Barry were in the parking lot outside of the Grumps office.

You rolled your eyes even though no one would see them in the evening light and shouted back, "Fuck off, its more like a funeral over here." 

"Car troubles?" Dan asked, confirming the obvious considering Barry still had the jumper cables in his hands. 

"No, Dan. We were going to play some double dutch with the cables. We need three people, want to join?" Your sarcasm and sass were off the charts right now. "Now, I'll have to spend a fortune on an uber." You announce, hoping one of the men will feel bad enough to offer you a ride home. 

Dan replied, "Your husband can't pick you up?" The question made you freeze. It caught you off guard. You hated talking about your husband to anyone. You think anyone would know that by the way you blatantly dodge questions about him or make up excuses as to why he couldn't make it to the party or get together that night. Yet Dan still brings him up, much more than anyone else in the office does. Dan was definitely suspicious of how avoidant you were when it came to your husband, especially you being closer with him than with anyone else in the Grump office.

You told yourself to calm down and think of an excuse, quickly. "We only have one car right now," you state while looking down at your phone, hoping it was a good enough fib to satisfy Dan for now. 

You could feel Dan looking down at you with doubt. You thought he was going to call you out until he said, "I can drive you home, its on my way." He motioned to follow him over to his car and he walked away. You said good night to Barry and grabbed your things out of your car and made your way over to Dan's. You hop in and he pulls out of the parking lot and toward your apartment. 

The car had an awkward aura while driving through the streets. You and Dan sat in silence as he drove. You knew he what he was going to ask and you just wanted him to get it over with already. Dan finally broke the silence and asked, "So, you've been working with us for... four months now? How come none of us have met you husband? Whats his name, Sam?" He was trying to be polite about it, at least. 

"He just not social person, parties or big get togethers give him anxiety," you reply, quietly. Not exactly a lie, but also not exactly the truth, you thought. 

You can't go on like this forever, you acknowledge in your head. It's awful to do this to Dan and your friends. Then, with little thinking, you ask, "Do you want to meet him when you drop me off?" 

Dan, with surprise in his voice replied, "Yeah, I would. Of course, I want to meet him." He seemed a little less excited than you thought he would be. Maybe he holds a grunge against Sam for not trying to get to know him or my other work friends. Or maybe he was jealous. Suzy tried to tell me a few times how she thought Dan had a thing for me, but I completely dismissed it. How could he like a married woman? 

Dan pulls into your apartment complex's parking lot, and he follows you up to your apartment. "It's on the third floor," you let him know, considering he's only even seen the parking lot to your place. You walk up to the door, turn the key and your heart starts pounding. You automatically flick on the lights by the door and take your shoes off. You feel like you could pass out from the anxiety of whats to come and you gesture for Dan to follow you over to the living room. He looks slightly confused, but he follows. You walk him over to a picture frame and a shadow box on you shelf.

You point to the man in army uniform in the picture and state the obvious. "This is Sam," your voice has already started to deteriorate before your tears even set in. "Sam, this is Dan." You don't know what else to say. You look up at Dan, his confusion has turned into empathy. He adverts his glance from the neatly folded American flag to your face and you immediately start to cry. Dan reaches out and hugs you. For what felt like the longest time, he holds you in the middle of you living room while you cry and doesn't say anything.

After you finally calmed down, you look up at Dan and he gives you a sad smile. You can't help but think about how awkward this whole situation must be for him. He's such a good friend. He didn't deserve all the bullshit you tried to tell him to avoid having to discuss the one thing you hated talking about the most. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied" you managed to utter through your residual tears.

"Its okay, (Y/N). Why don't you go clean your face off?" Dan says, lovingly. You nod and walk off to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Before you close the door you hear Dan mutter, "Hey, Sam... I'd really like to take care of (Y/N) now... I hope that's okay with you."


End file.
